Rular
Rular is the Reuian rite of passage. This, done on the very hour of their 100th birthday, marks them as an adult of the Reuian community. Only once passed, it can be done over and over again as a sort of past-time. Summary A Reuian's first Rular is considered a very important event. It takes actually three days to be fully accomplished. First, the Reuian youth is bathed in blood. This signifies the birthing process, showing that a new adult has been "born" into the community. The blood is not allowed to wash off, and therefore the youth cannot enter the rain until the blood has dried onto his hair and skin. Secondly, the youth is presented before the elders of his community. During this time, a blessing is placed upon him for the hard task which he has before him on the next day. The rest of the second day of Rular is spent in "festive anticipation of the feat to come." On the third day, the youth is made to go outside in the thickest moment of the rain of the day, wade through a marsh and recover seven stones. These must be yorilar-ghranyt stones, which are the hardest and most unbreakable stones on Reui. This signifies that, once passed, the Reuian cannot be robbed of his Rular. Upon these stones must be written this phrase (example taken from the stone of Loghri'nah): Loghri'nah pol'mi posru rular (translated literally as "Loghri, of the 'nah Clan, has achieved the passage rite.") The seven posru-stones (or passage-stones) must then be arranged in the exact order so that they read exactly what has been written above. The Reuian must also accomplish this on the first attempt, including carrying all seven of the posru-stones with him out of the river at the same time and on the first attempt. Female Posru Rular In Reuian society, women are as equal as men. In fact, women have an even greater importance since they are the progenitors of their race. For their passage-rite, they must prove that they are able mothers and capable of taking care of their offspring, as well as surviving and keeping alive. On the first day, she is bathed in blood, as with the male. On the second day, she is allowed to select a mate to give her a child. This may be one that she has affections for, or it may be one that is chosen out of necessity. They consummate her passage-rite on the second night. Since Reuian gestation is only twelve hours, the baby is born on the third day. The mother and her child are then sent to the elders, where both are blessed before being sent out into the rain for four days. The female Reuian must survive in the wild, feeding for both herself and for her child. After the four days are finished, she returns to the village, and erects a single posru-stone, upon which is inscribed the phrase: "strong and capable woman", along with the name of the child she raised. This must be the strongest stone, even more so than those of the male posru-pillar, since the woman is supposed to bear more, her stone must be the strongest. Failure Males If a male Reuian cannot complete the Rular, he is sentenced into exile in the low-lands of Reui. This is considered an act of redemption; for if the Reuian can survive the low-lands, they are considered strong enough and are accepted back into society. If they cannot survive, then no one ever need fear for they will never come back. Females Females are also punished for failing at their task. If the Rular is not completed correctly, the female is also sent into the low-lands to survive. Usually, if she has her offspring with her, she must also protect it from harm. If the offspring died because of some purposeful negligence on behalf of the mother, a red V is carved into her fore-head between her middle eye. This stands for v'herral, which means "incapable". If the female lost her child for a fault that was not her own, she will not be branded either upon leaving or returning to the Reuian society, but shall be allowed to prove her capability once again. Category:Rituals